Perdiendo a Harry
by Fiore JW
Summary: Pensamientos de Ron y Hermione al escuchar que Harry esta muerto y de cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba vivo


Ronald Billius Weasley 

batalla de Hogwarts,2 de mayo de 1998.

_Dolor_ fue lo unico que pudo sentir cuando escucho las palabras que mas temia oir de la boca de quien habia asesinado a tantas gentes con toda una vida por delante

-Harry Potter esta muerto fue asesinado cuando trataba de huir tratando de salvarse a si mismo mientras ustedes arriesgaban su vida por el-dijo Lord Voldemort con satisfaccion y malicia

Tantos años con esa persona que habia mejorado su vida en todos los sentidos cuandos mas se sentia solo porque Bill tenia a Charlie, Percy a sus dos hermanos mayores,Fred tenia a George,Ginny tenia a sus padres,mientras el se sentia solo sin tener ha nadie con quien hablar y ser el mismo, recordo con exactitud la conversacion que habia tenido con su madre dos semanas antes del esperado primero de septiembre.

_Flashback_

_Era un dia cualquiera en la madriguera y Molly como toda ama de casa se encontraba haciendo sus labores cuando un pelirrojo de once años se le acerca con nerviosismo_

_-Mama-musito-silenciosamente_

_-¿Que ocurre Ronald?estoy ocupada-dice Molly mientras examina la sopa_

_-Lo que ocurre es que bueno...estoy nervioso por el primer dia-dijo Ron con vergüenza_

_-¿Y que es lo que te asusta hijo?-pregunto su madre_

_-Tengo miedo de no hacer amigos-respondió _

_-No temas hijo estoy segura de que te ira bien,ahora porfavor vete que tengo cosas que hacer-dijo _

_El pelirrojo se retiro con un nudo en la garganta,su nerviosismo seguía hay porque su madre no lo habia echo sentir mejor aunque no era nada nuevo,Ronald ya debería haberse acostumbrado._

_Fin de Flashback_

Había recurrido a su madre como primer instinto.

El primer día en la estación se sentía angustiado pero cuando entro al compartimiento en el tren y Harry le mostró su amabilidad,por primera vez alguien pudo lograr que su nudo en la garganta fuera desenredado.

Hermione Jean Granger

Batalla de Hogwarts,2 de mayo de 1998

No podía ser cierto su mejor amigo su hermano no podía estar muerto,su mente entro en estado de shock quería gritar tener a sus padres para que ellos la consolaran,su cara estaba llena de mugre pero ahora eso no parecía importar,su mundo se colapso.

Vio a Ron quien se veía terriblemente mal el primer sentimiento que se le vino a la cabeza al verlo era dolor.

Harry su hermano si porque ella lo consideraba tal ya no estaría con ellos ya no pararía las discusiones entre ella y Ronald,ya no volvería a ver su cabello azabache despeinado pero mas que todo no podría vivir sin el, ella siempre había querido tener alguna amiga a quien tener de confianza y que fuera la madrina de sus hijos pero ella se equivoco no encontró una mejor amiga sino un hermano que le había enseñado la amistad.

_Flashback_

_Dientes de castor,cerebrito,pelo de estropajo,ñoña eran varios se los apodos a lo que Hermione estaba acostumbrada a escuchar,fingía no sentir nada pero en el fondo quería llorar_

_-Señorita Granger aquí tiene unas tijeras,póngase a cortar los nombres de sus compañeros-ordeno la profesora amablemente a la niña quien asintió_

_-Pero si Granger no necesita tijeras con esos dientes de castor...-se burlo cruelmente Maddie,una compañera en la primaria de Hermione_

_-Si ,con ese pelo la escuela no necesita escobas jajajaja..-agrego Wayne _

_Risas y burlas fueron la respuesta del resto de sus compañeros,la maestra no hizo nada por detenerlos ,Hermione se encogió en su asiento sientiendose menospreciada._

_Fin de Flashback_

Adiós Harry- penso con amargura, esto era una guerra y el mundo no tenia tiempo para consolarla.

_Alivio_

-Esta vivo-murmuraban todos sorprendidos

Ron y Hermione compartieron el mismo sentimiento una luz de esperanza se encendía en ellos,Harry estaba vivo.

Que Voldemort se preparara porque de esta guerra no salía vivo.

**Se me acaba de ocurrir espero que les haya gustado,disfrute escribir del rechazo que siente Ron por parte de su madre,ella lo ama pero (en MI fic) no le dedica tiempo.**

**Pido reviews me duelen los ojos en hacer esto y odio que lo leean y no comenten tomense 3 segundos jaja,saludos FJW**


End file.
